wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
White Wisp
The White Wisps is a type of Wisp which first appeared in both version of Sonic Colors and in the console/PC version Sonic Generations, and are the most common breed of Wisps. They allow Sonic to perform the Boost. A noticeable member of the White Wisps is Yacker, who serve as the Wisps' ambassador and the main ally of Sonic and Tails during their adventures in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. Physical AppearanceEdit The White Wisps basic shape are that of a sphere with three tentacles, two of which are used as arms. They have one pink eye in the center of their heads, and two very alien-like antennae on top of their heads. Some members of the White Wisp can also have hair, such as Yacker, who has a blue hair-like curl on his head between his antennae. Sonic Colors In Sonic Colors, when their homeworld was move to Earth by Doctor Eggman, the White Wisps and the rest of their race were threatened to be enslaved by Eggman, who wanted their Hyper-go-on to control the mind of everyone on Earth. Fortunately, the White Wisps and the rest of their race were all freed thanks to Sonic the Hedgehog. After Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park imploded into a black hole, the White Wisps worked together with the rest of their race in stopping the black hole and succeeded, before returning with their homeworlds to their original place in the universe. Sonic Generations The White Wisps also appear in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, but only as cameos in the background of Planet Wisp and during the ending credits. Sonic Lost World The White Wispsmake an appearance in the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. White Wisps are a very peaceful, sociable and friendly breed of Wisps. They enjoy talking and playing. As Wisps, the White Wisps are able to float in midair at will, which serve as their main method for movement. The White Wisps are able to generate and store their own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside their own bodies, which is their life source. It is unclear to what extent they can use their own Hyper-go-on, through they have been shown being able to use it to revert Nega-Wisps back to normal, carry objects through levitation, teleport objects and restrain black holes made of Hyper-go-on. The White Wisps are able to enter the body of other beings, as if they are intangible, and lend their Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, when using a White Wisp's Hyper-go-on, they give him the energy needed for him to perform the Boost, which allows Sonic to pass through enemies as a living projectile and move at higher speeds. *Unlike most other Wisps, which only served to harvest Hyper-go-on from, the White Wisps were also used to power Eggman's robots, much like the Animal friends for the early generation of Badniks, seen as how Sonic is able to obtain White Wisps from enemies by destroying enemies in gameplay. *The White Wisp is the only Wisp not to have a jingle when its Color Power (the Sonic Boost) is used. Instead, the pitch of the level music is raised and hollowed, as if it is speeding up. *The White Wisp is the first Wisp to be encountered in Sonic Colors, only a few seconds into the first level. *In the Egg Nega Wisp battle (Wii version), the Egg Nega Wisp seems to suck up only White Wisps. *This is one of the four Wisps to appear in Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations and Sonic Lost World, the others being the Cyan Wisp, the Orange Wisp, and the Red Wisp. Category:Wisps Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World